Bioshock Infinite y Detective Conan
by Sg91
Summary: Practicando con sus habilidades, Elizabeth abre un nuevo desgarro, pero no lo cierra del todo; Conan, Kogoro, Ran y Ai se encuentran con él y se ven transportados hasta Columbia, en pleno conflicto entre los Fundadores y los Vox Populi, involucrándose en él. Crossover entre Detective Conan y Bioshock Infinite. Más detalles dentro, después del prólogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Esa batalla había sido tremenda y se había saldado con varios soldados muertos, unos cuantos civiles heridos y el resto huidos; no podía entender a qué venia toda esa violencia sin sentido, pero el saber que era por ella por lo que iban tras ellos la entristecía un poco más. Ella, que había crecido a la sombra de Songbird y atada al laboratorio de una ciudad flotante, apenas podía comprender los argumentos tanto de los Vox Populi como de los Fundadores, todos la querían por alguna razón y ninguna de ellas era demasiado buena. Si no hubiera sido por él y su repentina aparición, no sabía muy bien que habría sido de ella.

-Vale, no nos han visto saltar… estamos a salvo, por ahora-masculló el hombre, mirando por una ventana.

Resultaba extraño cuando por fin conseguían un minuto de tranquilidad; sin el sonido de la refriega ensordeciendo sus tímpanos, ni comentarios ofensivos, ni rugidos ni ningún tipo de ruido, el silencio caía como una losa pesada y el ambiente se volvía raro y cargado. Ella se sentó en un sillón y él se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estoy cansada…

-¿Necesitas algo, tienes hambre?

Cuando lo mencionó, sus tripas lanzaron un gruñido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse; el hombre rio, divertido, y dijo.

-Vale, a ver si encuentro algo, ahora vuelvo.

Se fue por la puerta más cercana y la dejó sola en esa pequeña sala de estar; había sido por pura chiripa, la batalla se complicaba por momentos y salían Vox Populi de hasta debajo de las piedras. Pero en ese momento apareció flotando el edificio de las artes conmemorativas y escénicas, el cual se acercó lo suficiente como para lanzarse hasta la puerta principal sin activar la plataforma, fue idea suya y ella le siguió sin apenas pensar; saltaron rápidamente y se metieron de golpe en el recibidor, nadie les vio, y el edificio siguió subiendo, por lo que resultó ser una maniobra perfecta. Los Vox Populi debieron de quedarse con un palmo de narices tremendo.

El edificio tenía tres plantas y una torre con una campana en lo más alto, era sostenido por cuatro globos aerostáticos en la base y, como casi todos en Columbia, tenía varias banderas confederadas. Se levantó del sillón y estuvo curioseando el sitio, vio entonces un cuadro en el que aparecía un barrio de una ciudad desconocida; por un momento dudó, pero ella sabía que debía de practicar un poco con las lágrimas. Después de todo, era debido a ese poder por el que les estaban persiguiendo. Se concentró, alzó las manos en el aire, las dobló como si hubiera agarrado unas cortinas y tiró hacia los lados con fuerza; al instante, un brillo muy fuerte apareció de golpe. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a través de la grieta que había abierto, pero para su sorpresa vio algo muy distinto a lo que se veía en el cuadro; era el mismo barrio, pero todo se veía muy extraño, muy cosmopolita… muy moderno.

-Elizabeth, he encontrado melocotón en almíbar ¿lo quieres?-se oyó entonces a su espalda.

Ella se asustó y soltó de golpe los pliegos, regresando un momento todo a la normalidad antes de que él entrara.

-¡Ah, Booker! Eh, vale, sí, me es igual…-masculló ella.

Él le dio el bote y estuvo comiendo un poco, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el cuadro y pensando en lo que acababa de ver, no por el hecho en sí, sino porque le pareció ver a alguien detrás. Y porque, para su desgracia, la habían visto.

* * *

-¡Pero te digo que he visto algo, Ran, lo juro!-masculló un niño con gafas y vestido con pajarita y traje.

-No hay nada, Conan, seguro que te lo has imaginado…-murmuró una chica morena, de pelo largo y mirada alegre.

-¡Pero es cierto, me pareció ver un destello, como si se hubiera rasgado el aire, había como una especie de ventana justo aquí y se veía a una chica!-insistió Conan.

-Condenado crio, ves demasiada televisión-le increpó un hombre de mediana edad, con un fino bigote y vestido con un traje azul opaco.

-¡Tú no deberías hablar tanto, papá!-masculló Ran, mirándole mal.

-Esto… ¿alguien quiere unas pocas delicias del tío Kogoro?-inquirió el hombre, alzando una caja de pastas.

-Conan no miente, a mí también me ha parecido ver algo…-murmuró una niña de pelo castaño y destellos rojizos, de la misma edad que Conan.

-¡Gracias, Haibara!-masculló Conan.

-¿Estáis seguros los dos?-inquirió Ran, extrañada.

Los cuatro volvían de un paseo por el centro comercial y ahora volvían a casa con algunas compras bajo el brazo, se habían encontrado con la niña de paso y ésta se había unido a ellos después.

-¡Muy seguros! ¡No me invento nada, Ran, sabes que no soy de esos!-masculló Conan.

-No lo pongo en duda, pero es que aquí no hay nada…-murmuró ella.

-Hay que ver la que se está montando por una chorrada, seguro que no es nada… a ver ¿Qué viste?-inquirió Kogoro, con ganas de cerrar el asunto.

-Una especie de… ventana o grieta en el aire, fue muy raro, es como si hubieran abierto unas cortinas desde el otro lado…-explicó el chico, extrañado.

-¿El otro lado, dices?-masculló Kogoro.

-Sí, el efecto era extraño, como si en el aire hubieran unas cortinas invisibles-asintió Haibara.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Mirad, no hay nada!

Kogoro extendió un brazo para comprobar lo que para él era evidente, pero de golpe y porrazo su mano desapareció de la vista y se quedó atorado.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

-¡Papá!

Tanto Conan como Haibara se quedaron estupefactos al ver ese extraño fenómeno; Kogoro trató de sacar la mano, pero en ese momento dio un bandazo, como si algo tirara de él.

-¡Ah, algo ha tirado de mí!-masculló.

-¡Saca la mano, papá!-musito su hija.

Pero entonces, tiraron con fuerza de él y le arrastraron; Ran se aferró a él para sacarle, pero la fuerza era tremenda y acabó siendo arrastrada.

-¡Ran!-exclamó Conan, cogiéndola del brazo.

Aun así el chico fue el siguiente y la niña también reaccionó.

-¡Ku… Conan!

Se aferró de su mano tratando de traerle de vuelta, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que había al otro lado era más fuerte y los acabó arrastrando a todos. En cuanto todos traspasaron el fenómeno, hubo un rápido destello y no pasó nada más, quedándose la calle vacía.

* * *

-¡Tengo a este hijo de puta, se va a cagar, nadie ningunea al Vox Populi!-gritaba un miembro de la facción.

-¡Moledle a palos!

-¡Y la chica, que tampoco escape, la señorita Fitzroy la quiere viva!-añadió otro.

En ese momento el que tiraba de la mano hizo toda la fuerza que pudo al ver que se resistía y sacó de golpe a tres personas, para su infinita confusión.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-masculló.

-¿¡Japos?!-exclamó otro al verlos.

* * *

Los tres se quedaron de piedra al ver donde se encontraban en ese momento, rodeados por hombres tatuados, todos armados, y mirándoles con caras de todo tipo. Uno de ellos se adelantó y exclamó.

-¿¡De dónde habéis salido?! ¡No hay japoneses en Columbia!

-¡Mirad sus ropas! ¿¡Quiénes son y de dónde vienen?!

Kogoro les miró estupefacto y Conan masculló.

-Hablan en inglés… dejadme a mí. Perdonen señores, ha sido un malentendido, pero no somos malas personas ¿podrían decirnos dónde estamos?

Todos se quedaron mirándose, un tanto chocados de que un simple niño supiera hablar tan bien su idioma; uno de ellos anunció.

-¡Estáis en la ciudad de Columbia, un trozo de EEUU en los cielos! ¿Y vosotros de donde habéis salido? Es imposible que haya japoneses, éste es territorio estadounidense…

Conan se quedó un tanto extrañado por lo de un trozo de EEUU en los cielos, pero aun así siguió preguntando.

-En ese caso ¿saben dónde está la embajada japonesa? Nos hemos encontrado de repente en esta extraña situación y queremos volver a casa…

Otra mirada extrañada se extendió entre los Vox Populi, y algunos rieron, divertidos.

-¿Embajada? Me temo que no lo entiendes, pequeño, somos una ciudad autocrática, no rendimos cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a EEUU…

-¿Cómo? Pero…

En ese justo momento se oyó una especie de aullido, como de águila, y de golpe y porrazo apareció un engendro mecánico en forma de ave gigante; los Vox Populi dibujaron una mueca de terror en sus caras y echaron a correr.

-¡Es el songbird, corred!

-¡Viene a por nosotros!

-¡Malditos Fundadores y su avanzada mecánica!

Se olvidaron por completo de ellos, pero éstos se quedaron paralizados al ver a ese monstruo avícola; éste se percató de ellos y se acercó peligrosamente, con unos ojos rojos clavados en Conan, el cual fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Corred, corred!

Se dieron la vuelta en menos de un segundo y echaron a correr calle abajo, siendo perseguidos por el enorme robot; un poco más adelante vieron una tienda abierta y no se lo pensaron ni un momento, entrando en ella de golpe y yendo hasta la parte más apartada. Oyeron un estruendo afuera acompañado de varios chillidos de águila de nuevo, y tras eso nada más.

-Creo que se ha ido…-masculló Conan.

-¿¡que era esa cosa!? ¿¡Y qué es este lugar?!-masculló Kogoro.

-Esos hombres lo llamaron songbird…-recordó Haibara, mientras recobraba el aliento.

-Columbia… hay varias Columbia en EEUU, pero… ¿y eso de un trozo de EEUU en los cielos? No tiene sentido…-jadeó Conan.

Estuvieron recuperándose de la carrerita y allí vieron unas escaleras que subían, las siguieron y se encontraron en un piso muy bien decorado y amueblado, aunque les llamó la atención que la decoración en si era la típica americana, pero de comienzos del siglo XX, todo muy retro y cargado. Se quedaron admirando los acabados de los muebles mientras que eran intimidados por la cantidad de patriotismo y simbolismo que reinaba en el ambiente, pero Haibara dijo desde una habitación.

-¡Chicos, venid, tenéis que ver esto!

Los tres la buscaron y la encontraron en un pequeño balcón, el cual daba al exterior; pero lo que había en el exterior los dejó de piedra. A mano izquierda pudieron ver una larga fila de edificios, todos flotando en el aire gracias a varios globos aerostáticos enormes implantados sobre una gran base de piedra y hormigón; un poco más arriba había más edificios, algunos más grandes que otros, vieron uno muy alto mantenido en el aire gracias a una serie de propulsores de hidrógeno instalados en su base. Observaron cómo varios zeppelines rondaban los cielos, así como varias nubes se arremolinaban entre los edificios de una verdadera ciudad flotante. Y delante de ellos, en un cartelón publicitario sujeto en un gran globo de aire caliente, pudieron leer una fastuosa bienvenida que decía: "Bienvenidos a la majestuosa Columbia".

* * *

Bueno, y así comienza esta pequeña idea que he tenido hace poco; la he escrito con lo poco que sabemos acerca de la trama del juego, ahora pienso esperar hasta la salida del mismo (26 de marzo), echar las partidas necesarias como para obtener la suficiente información y luego seguir con él. Espero que os haya gustado, y lo sigáis cuando continúe con él ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Paraíso quebrantado**

Salieron de la tienda aún sin creerse del todo lo que habían visto; estaban flotando en al aire en medio de una ciudad voladora. La misma idea les producía hasta rechazo

-¡Esto no es verdad, no puede estar pasando, es técnicamente imposible!-masculló Conan.

-Lo sabemos Conan, pero es lo que acabamos de ver…-murmuró Ran, igual de chocada.

-¡Pero las ciudades no vuelan, Ran, los pájaros sí, los zepelines también, pero las ciudades no!

-¡Pero es lo que hay! ¡Así que compórtate y deja de actuar como un loco!-le reprendió Ai.

El chico la quiso responder, pero en ese momento oyeron un grito no muy lejos de allí y fueron calle abajo para ver que había sido eso; se encontraron entonces con un Vox Populi, sacando a empujones a un dentista de su local.

-¡No por favor, no tengo nada que daros, de verdad!-masculló el dentista, un hombre entrado en años.

-¡No me mientas viejo, seguro que tienes algo! ¡Los Vox Populi necesitamos dinero y recursos para poder combatir a los Fundadores, necesitamos de vuestra colaboración!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si sois vosotros los que nos presionáis! ¡Agh!-masculló entonces el hombre, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando hablas demasiado! ¡Voy a darte una lección!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kogoro se adelantó y le cogió por la espalda, ejecutando su llave de judo que más usaba. El golpe contra el asfalto fue tremendo y el Vox Populi se levantó resoplando y farfullando.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

-¡Largo de aquí, deja en paz a este pobre hombre!

-¿¡Pero qué dices?! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!-masculló el Vox, sacando una porra de su cinto.

Pero en ese momento un balón de fútbol salió de la nada y golpeó al hombre con tanta fuerza que salió despedido y cayó varios metros más abajo, inconsciente.

-Demonios, ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?-masculló Conan, pateando el suelo con la punta de su zapatilla.

Kogoro levantó al dentista, el cual masculló.

-Gracias, muchas gracias… vaya, es raro ver por aquí a inmigrantes… normalmente se hacinan en Shantytown…

Kogoro se quedó algo descolocado, pero Conan respondió por él.

-No ha sido nada, hicimos lo que debíamos… ¿Shantytown dice usted?

-Sí, las barriadas del distrito industrial de Finkton… normalmente aquí, en el centro del distrito Comstock no suele haber inmigrantes… y menos aún japoneses-explicó el dentista.

-Discúlpenos, pero es que estamos algo perdidos, aparecimos aquí de repente y no sabemos lo que está pasando… vaya, ni siquiera entendemos del todo donde estamos…-explicó Conan.

El dentista le miró algo confuso, pero luego murmuró.

-Creo adivinar qué es lo que les ha pasado… puedo ayudaros a comprender mejor en qué os encontráis, pasad por favor.

Entraron dentro del local y el hombre cerró por dentro; luego fueron a la trastienda, que resultó ser su casa, y se dirigieron al salón. El hombre cogió un libro gordo de un estante y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi viejo álbum de fotos… comencé a llenarlo cuando Columbia echó a volar y desde entonces está lleno de recuerdos, buenos recuerdos. No como ahora…

-Pero ¿Qué es Columbia?-inquirió Conan.

El dentista sonrió brevemente y murmuró.

-Sí, buena pregunta ¿Qué es Columbia? Muchos te dirían que es un arca para otro tiempo, otros te dirían que es el cielo, o lo más parecido a ello antes del día del juicio. Aun así nadie sabría decirte del todo lo que es Columbia y lo que significa, pero yo os puedo explicar lo que pasó antes de Columbia… y después también.

-Se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor del hombre, mientras iba contando.

-Corría el año 1892, yo era un joven emprendedor comprometido con mi patria y muy entusiasta, dispuesto a llegar muy alto en la vida. Mi padre era dentista, su padre también y así lo fue durante las anteriores generaciones de mi familia, yo tan solo podía seguir sus pasos, pero quería ir un poco más allá. Buscaba gloria, un intento de enaltecerme a mí mismo y a los que me rodeaban, por eso me mudé a Chicago. Ya allí monté una pequeña consulta donde poder hacer despegar mi carrera. Un año después la ciudad de Chicago decidió albergar la próxima exposición universal, yo naturalmente quise ir y fui, ya que yo también quería maravillarme con los adelantos tecnológicos de la época; vi muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era tan perfecta y hermosa como la ciudad flotante de Columbia, quizás el mayor gancho de la exposición. Fue construida por el gobierno de los EEUU para llevar más allá la visión de lo grande que era nuestro país, pero ideada por un solo hombre: Zachary Hale Comstock, el profeta. Dio un discurso al que yo asistí, explicó que un ángel se le había aparecido para revelarle la ciudad, donde se construiría un nuevo Edén y en el que todos podríamos tener cabida si queríamos. No pudo resistirme a sus palabras, y yo, entre otros muchos, nos mudamos aquí para predicar la nueva visión al mundo. Eran tiempos felices, todos estábamos orgullosos de todos y fueron unos años en los que nada parecía perturbar la paz. Pero en contra de los deseos del gobierno de los EEUU, intervenimos en la rebelión de los bóxers en China, poniéndola fin; eso supuso un fuerte golpe para la administración McKinley y éste ordenó que la ciudad regresara a suelo soberano, pero Comstock se negó y como resultado la ciudad se separó de la unión, desapareciendo en los cielos. Durante años hemos sido completamente autosuficientes, siempre lo fuimos, por lo que no había problema en separarnos. Pero todo empezó a cambiar, los Fundadores comenzaron a presionar al pueblo a su antojo y Daisy Fitzroy, la que fue una de las sirvientes personales de lady Comstock, la mujer del profeta, la asesinó y fundó una resistencia que iba en contra de la tiranía en la que se convirtió la supuesta utopía de Comstock. Una vez estuve de acuerdo con todo lo que decía el profeta, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente dejé de apoyarle. Ahora mismo estamos en plena Guerra Civil entre Fundadores y Vox Populi, estando los ciudadanos justo en medio. A no ser que ocurra algo que pare esta debacle… no sé qué será de todos nosotros. Ni siquiera sé que será de la ciudad.

Todos se quedaron bastante chocados con la historia, Conan y Ai lo entendieron todo a la perfección, Ran a medias y Kogoro nada, por lo que se lo explicaron de forma resumida mientras el hombre iba explicando.

-Ya veo… antes vimos una especie de pájaro mecánico enorme ¿Qué es?

-El songbird, fue creado por los Fundadores para mantener vigilado al cordero.

-¿Cordero?

-Sí, el cordero de la ciudad, el que salvará a todos del desastre, dicen algunos. El profeta depositará su legado en él y éste continuará la obra, pero al paso que vamos… dudo que haya obra alguna de la que ocuparse.

-Todo esto está muy bien, pero apenas explica cómo hemos aparecido aquí.

A esa frase, el dentista se levantó y miró por una ventana.

-Hace poco que ha estado pasando… yo los he visto, son como una especie de… perturbaciones que desgarran el aire y cambian cosas de sitio. No sé qué son exactamente, pero muchos dicen que son los causantes de todas nuestras desgracias.

-¿Cómo se ven?

-No tienen una forma definida, a veces son corrientes de aire, otras veces afectan a objetos modificándolos o incluso haciéndolos desaparecer… una vez vi desvanecerse a toda una barricada delante de mis ojos. Aunque a veces comentan que se ven como si fueran cortinas invisibles ondeando en el aire…

Conan y Ai abrieron mucho los ojos, recordando el mismo efecto que vieron ellos antes de venir aquí.

-Quizás sea eso…-obvió ella.

-Sí… esos fenómenos… ¿ocurren a menudo en algún punto específico, sabría dónde encontrarlos?

-Pof, me pides demasiado pequeño… son completamente aleatorios, quizás veáis alguno calle abajo… o quizás no.

Los cuatro se miraron, algo preocupados; si ese hombre estaba en lo cierto, esos fenómenos eran la clave para volver a su hogar. Pero ¿Cómo encontrarlos?

-Siento no seros de más ayuda… pero si vais a salir ahí fuera, os recomendaría que os armarais, no es seguro pasear por la ciudad sin un arma en los tiempos que corren. Esperen aquí.

El dentista regresó con una pistola que entregó a Kogoro con varias cajitas de munición.

-Si fuerais ciudadanos norteamericanos no tendríais problemas para andar por este distrito, pero siendo japoneses os será complicado pasar desapercibidos. Esos fenómenos ocurren en toda Columbia, os sugiero que vayáis a Finkton, es donde más podréis pasar inadvertidos. Y otra cosa, no confiéis en la policía, está del lado de los Fundadores-añadió.

Le agradecieron al hombre por situarles y volvieron a la calle; un poco más abajo, bajando por la calle, vieron al fondo un restaurante de nombre Blue Ribbon y varios accesos cerrados. Al fondo pudieron ver más edificios flotando entre las nubes, todo parecía tranquilo.

-Vale ¿cómo podemos llegar hasta Finkton?-inquirió entonces Kogoro.

-No lo sé, necesitamos un mapa…-murmuró Conan, acercándose a un puesto de información vacío.

Trató de alcanzar la ventanilla, pero en ese momento Ran le aupó.

-Mejor ¿verdad? ¿Ves algo?-inquirió ella.

-Ah, eh… gracias, Ran-agradeció el chico, algo colorado.

Buscó entre las cosas de la mesa y encontró un mapa plegado; la chica le dejó en el suelo mientras él lo consultaba.

-Veamos, estamos aquí, en Comstock… hay un puente cerca de aquí que da al Campo de los Soldados, por lo que veo es un distrito de ocio que conecta con Finkton a través del Salón de los Héroes, un museo estatal. Podemos tomar esta ruta de aquí…-sugirió él.

En ese momento, de entre los tejados, apareció una especie de hombre con escafandra en llamas que en cuanto los vio aterrizó en la calle, esparciendo un mar de llamas a su alrededor.

-¡Arderéis en el nombre del profeta! ¡Sólo los puros de raza poseen el derecho a vivir aquí!-masculló, con voz mecánica.

-¡La leche! ¿¡Qué es esa cosa?!-masculló Kogoro, sacando su arma.

En ese momento el hombre con escafandra formó una bola de fuego en sus manos y se la lanzó, pero ellos se movieron deprisa y esquivaron la andanada. Kogoro le disparó sin dudarlo, pero apenas notó nada.

-¡Mierda, está que arde! ¿¡Que hacemos, que hacemos?!-inquirió.

-¡No podemos avanzar, tenemos que deshacernos de él! ¿¡Pero cómo?!-masculló Conan, nervioso.

En ese momento Ai levantó la vista y vio una columna algo desgastada que sostenía un balcón, y justo debajo se encontraba el hombre, cargando otra bola. Aún se preguntaba que cómo demonios hacia eso, pero no era tiempo para hacerse preguntas retóricas.

-¡Allí arriba, el balcón!

Conan lo vio y se movió deprisa, echando a correr y preparando otro balón con su cinto; el hombre en llamas lo vio, pero Kogoro salió de su cobertura por un momento y le disparó con precisión, dándole en el cuello y desenganchándole un poco su escafandra.

-¡Pagaréis con sangre y fuego!-masculló.

En ese momento Conan lanzó el balón, rasgando el aire y consiguiendo golpear la columna, la cual cedió y el balcón entero cayó a plomo sobre él; el golpe fue tremendo, la escafandra entera se cayó sobre él al estar desenganchada y en ese momento comenzó a temblar incontroladamente.

-¡No, el profeta me guiará hacia la eternidad!

Y tras esas palabras reventó, literalmente, sacudiendo la calle y esparciendo más llamas en todas las direcciones; Conan se echó al suelo y los demás se cubrieron tras el poste de información. En cuanto el humo se despejó, una botella rodó hasta la rodilla de Ran, la cual la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso?

La cogió y la observó, tenía un diseño muy extraño, era de color rojo y se podía leer una inscripción en ella, sino más curiosa aún.

-Beso del diablo… ¿para qué será?

-Cayó de ese hombre, lo tenía él, yo lo he visto salir volando-murmuró Ai.

Ran la destapó y olió su contenido.

-No parece oler a nada… ¿será agua?

Ran fue a probarlo, pero Conan la paró.

-¡Quieta, no sabemos lo que es, podría ser peligroso!

Aun así ella le ignoró y dio un trago; al principio no notó nada, pero en ese momento pudo sentir como sus manos la ardían y por un momento se las miró. Prefirió no hacerlo. Como si las hubiera acercado a una hoguera, pudo ver como su piel se quemaba hasta llegar al hueso, observando los cartílagos quemados y notando un dolor sin fin que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola chillar como una loca.

-¡Ran! ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¡Ran, Ran!-exclamó Conan.

Tanto él como los demás no parecían ver ni notar lo que la pasaba a sus manos, tan solo ella; cerró los ojos con fuerza, segura de que así calmaría el dolor, pero en cuanto los abrió vio todo normal. Sus manos estaban bien, ella parecía estar bien, no había dolor. Todo normal.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-masculló.

-¿El qué, Ran?

-Pensaba que me quemaba, pensaba que…

En ese momento alzó una mano, la cerró y después la abrió; una bola de fuego apareció de repente y ella la soltó por inercia, estallando pocos metros más allá de donde estaban.

-¡Ah, ah!

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-masculló Conan, alucinado.

-¿¡Cómo has hecho eso?!-inquirió su padre.

En ese momento Ran salió corriendo, algo asustada.

-¡Ran, espera!

Los demás salieron tras ella, pero Conan cogió la botella por un momento y leyó su etiqueta.

-"Beso del diablo, el vigorizante más ardiente, el infierno en tus manos" ¿Qué es esto, realmente?-pensó, extrañado.

Se guardó la botella y salió corriendo tras los demás, perdidos en una ciudad de otro tiempo y de otro mundo. Y sin saber ni siquiera cómo salir de allí.

* * *

¡Por fin tengo el juego! Las cosas como son, es impresionante, de cabo a rabo, una obra de arte. Ya llevo un par de partidas y tengo algo consistente con lo que empezar, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y decidme que os ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Raíles y playas**

Encontraron a Ran un poco más adelante, sentada en un banco y mirándose las manos como si no fueran algo de este mundo; Conan fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

-¡Ran! ¿Qué ha pasado, a que ha venido eso?

-No lo has visto ¿verdad?

-No… ¿el que había que ver?

-A mis manos ardiendo hasta consumirse.

-¿Cómo? Pero si en realidad no…

En ese momento miró la botella que había cogido y en ese momento lo comprendió en parte.

-¿Una droga? Pero entonces ¿cómo ha hecho ella para lanzar eso por la mano?

-¿Crees que podrías volver a hacerlo?-inquirió entonces Ai.

Ran se miró las manos, no muy segura, pero volvió a cerrar su mano izquierda y luego la soltó; al punto, otra bola de fuego salió de ésta de forma automática y luego estalló un poco más hacia delante, pasando al lado de Kogoro.

-¡Ey, cuidado hacia donde apuntas!-masculló éste.

-¡Ah, lo siento papá!

Ninguno de los presentes tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que la estaba pasando a Ran, al parecer la botella le había conferido esa especie de poder, Conan siguió contemplando la posibilidad de que fuera una droga psicotrópica de gran calibre, pero tanto el calor de la bola de fuego y los daños que causaban eran tan reales como ellos mismos. El chico fue incapaz de explicarlo, pero aun así se guardó la botella, por si las moscas.

-Algo me dice que estos llamados vigorizantes son más que simples bebidas…

Tras el susto siguieron todo recto hasta llegar al puente, el cual era sostenido por varias bases con globos en la parte baja; todos los edificios flotaban con el mismo método, balanceándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a veces hacia los lados y otras veces conseguían estabilizarse y mantenerse estáticos, pero normalmente eran mecidos por el viento y siempre estaban balanceándose. Ninguno de los cuatro podía borrar de su cara una mueca de incredulidad mezclada con un infinito asombro cada vez que contemplaban la ciudad y su cambiante skyline; ver al fondo, entre cúmulos de nubes, una serie de edificios flotando mientras varios zeppelines les rodeaban continuamente era una estampa impagable.

-Realmente es increíble… ¿cómo lograrán hacer que flote?-masculló Kogoro.

-Pues con helio ¿no?-supuso Ran.

-El helio es el componente idóneo para hacer flotar un globo, pero es muy soluble, y al cabo de varios minutos acaba perdiendo propiedades y los átomos se vuelven a reagrupar, recuperando el aire su densidad. Normalmente se obtiene destilando gas natural, pero para poder sostener semejante obra de arquitectura en el aire haría falta al menos varias miles de toneladas de helio diarias, y dudo mucho que pudieran conseguirlas en un periodo de tiempo inferior a veinticuatro horas… debe de haber otra forma por la que la ciudad se sostenga en el aire ¿pero cuál? ¿¡Cuál?!-masculló Conan, partiéndose la cabeza.

Ante esa deducción, Ai tan solo sonrió levemente, pero tanto Ran como Kogoro se quedaron asombrados, la chica no tano, pero aun así no ocultó su asombro; al verlos, Conan rápidamente murmuró.

-Ah, vi esa misma explicación en el National Geopraphic…

-Condenado crio, ves demasiada televisión…-le espetó Kogoro.

-Al menos él ve cosas educativas y no como uno que yo me sé-le defendió entonces Ran.

Su padre quiso replicar, pero en ese momento oyeron un estruendo proveniente del lado izquierdo y dirigieron su mirada hacia allí; en un visto y no visto ya casi habían llegado hasta la mitad del puente, justo a su lado y a unos pocos metros, volvieron a encontrarse con el pájaro mecánico, persiguiendo a lo que parecían dos personas, las cuales se estaban deslizando por un rail suspendido en el aire.

-¡Agh, es ese engendro mecánico otra vez!-masculló Kogoro, asustado.

-¿Nos habrá visto?-inquirió Ran, preocupada.

-No creo, parece estar centrado en esos dos de ahí-observó Ai.

-¡En cualquier caso corred, antes de que se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia!-exclamó Conan.

Los cuatro echaron a correr, mientras que el songbird se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el puente; pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que pasó, una enorme estatua con forma de ángel cayó sobre el puente, destrozándolo justo por la mitad y cayendo los restos al vacío. Todos se echaron hacia atrás para evitar que el suelo les hiciera deslizar hasta el hueco, los raíles también se rompieron y las personas que se deslizaban por él también cayeron, Ai los vio desde la distancia; un enorme contenedor resbaló de otro de los raíles rotos y cayó sobre el puente, abriéndose la puerta y dejando salir un montón de guantes con ganchos en el extremo, cayendo uno al lado de Kogoro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Parece un gancho de carga…

-¡Ese hombre que cayó llevaba uno igual para deslizarse por el rail, yo lo vi!-observó entonces Ai.

En ese momento Conan analizó los destrozos, el otro extremo desgarrado de los raíles estaba demasiado alejado como para poder alcanzarlo y era imposible salvar el enorme hueco que se había formado en el puente; aun así enfocó con sus gafas en uno de los pilares metálicos y vio que había altura suficiente como para saltar desde la punta y engancharse a tiempo en el extremo opuesto. Cogió uno de los ganchos de menor tamaño, le ajustaba sin problemas, y con un sencillo de mecanismo de tiro impulsado con los dedos podía hacer ir más rápido a las horquillas; pasó la mano por su superficie y notó un campo electromagnético impregnándolo.

-Está magnetizado… ¡pues claro!-obvió el chico.

En ese momento echó a correr hacia la viga más cercana para escalarla.

-¿Conan?

-¡Coged uno y subamos hasta arriba, vamos a cruzar el abismo!

-¿¡Pero qué dices?!-masculló Ai.

-¡La bahía del acorazado está justo delante, llegaremos por aire, así no tendremos que dar ningún rodeo! ¡Es la salida más rápida!

-¿¡Pero y si nos caemos?!

-¡No creo, si nos enganchamos a tiempo no habrá problemas, además, el gancho está magnetizado!

Los demás le miraron, no muy convencidos, pero al verle tan inspirado al final ellos también lo intentaron y subieron por la viga, apoyándose en los gruesos tornillos que sobresalían de ella. El primero en llegar hasta lo más alto fue Conan, el cual preparó su gancho.

-¡Vale, iré yo primero! ¡Observadme bien para que no falléis en el enganche!

Fue a saltar, pero en ese momento surgió el songbird de la nada, empapado y con uno de sus ojos medio rotos; pasó al lado de Conan, rozándolo, iba tan ofuscado que no les vio. El chico saltó sin perder más tiempo y puso el gancho delante de él antes de llegar al riel; en cuanto estuvo a punto de encontrarse con él extendió el gancho hacia delante de golpe, dando como resultado la atracción del mismo al riel y su posterior enganche. Acto seguido se impulsó hacia delante, avanzando por el mismo.

Mientras tanto, Ran fue la segunda en saltar, siendo seguida por Ai y finalmente por Kogoro, después de pensárselo repetidas veces y tras un sonoro grito.

-¡Gerónimo!

Todos se engancharon sin problemas al rail y siguieron de cerca a Conan, aproximándose a la bahía del acorazado; desde donde estaban pudieron ver un gran edificio con la proa de un buque de guerra con forma de tiburón sobresaliendo desde el otro lado y con una enorme playa artificial bajo sus pies.

-¡Una playa, una maldita playa en medio de las nubes!-masculló Kogoro, alucinado.

-¡No sé vosotros, pero esto es alucinante!-exclamó Ran, delante suyo.

-¡Vamos a girar justo delante, preparaos para desengancharos en cuanto tengáis la ocasión!-añadió Conan.

El rail giraba a la izquierda un poco más adelante, para luego bajar abruptamente y pasar al lado de la parte más alejada de la playa para luego continuar hacia arriba y rodear toda la bahía, perdiéndose más allá de las nubes de vuelta hacia Comstock, haciendo ese punto en concreto el ideal para aterrizar. Conan fue el primero, tirando hacia abajo del gancho para desengancharse y rodando en la arena; Ai hizo lo mismo, acabando encima del chico, mientras que Ran consiguió aterrizar de pie como los gatos. Kogoro acabó desenganchándose después de tiempo, cayendo sobre el techo de lona de un chiringuito cercano. Su hija fue a ayudarle, mientras que Ai permaneció encima del chico, algo mareada.

-Haibara ¿te importaría apearte de mis riñones?-inquirió él, algo molesto.

-Ah, perdona…-masculló ella, apartándose y ocultando su sonrojo.

Conan se levantó y se colocó bien las gafas, observando el paisaje; el viento azotaba la arena de la playa artificial, levantando pequeños bancos de arena que se disolvían en el aire o acababan en la orilla. El agua se extendía hasta desparecer entre las nubes más cercanas y se formaban pequeñas olas en la orilla, Conan no podía entender como lograban formar las corrientes sin que el agua se drenase o cayese hacia abajo.

-A no ser que usen un sistema de bombeo que recupere el agua y forme corrientes de agua en el fondo que evitan que caiga más agua de la debida-obvió él en su cabeza.

-Es curioso ¿verdad? esta playa no huele como todas las demás en la que he estado…-comentó Ai.

-Cierto… es un olor distinto, incluso extraño. Demonios, hasta la playa en sí es extraña…

-No estás acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas ¿eh?

-Desde que llegamos aquí no estoy acostumbrado a nada, que no es lo mismo…

Los dos se miraron por un momento y al final esbozaron una sonrisita de complicidad.

-Pues creo que te vas a hartar de cosas extrañas a partir de ahora…

-Sí, algo así pensaba yo también…

Miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Ran tratando de bajar a Kogoro de la lona.

-¡Pero cógete de mi mano!

-¡Esto se mueve mucho, se va a romper!

-¡Y si no te agarras de mi mano antes te harás daño igual! ¡Deja de quejarte y agárrate de una vez!

Ambos obviaron que la cosa iba para largo, por lo que se adelantaron un poco y estuvieron explorando esa parte de la playa; la gente tomaba el sol y disfrutaba del día, otros se bañaban en el agua o bien hacían ejercicios de estiramiento. El viento llegó a arrancar una sombrilla y ésta salió disparada, casi golpea a un hombre que salió de un pasillo techado; Conan le observó, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear y parecía haber pasado por un mundo antes de llegar hasta allí. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada, algo mojada, como si se hubiese caído al agua.

-Vaya… ¿de dónde habrá salido ese hombre?

-Pensaba que ya lo sabias…-argumentó Ai.

-No termino de encajar del todo las piezas… tiene las perneras del pantalón y la cintura de la chaqueta algo raídos, como si una mano con garras enorme lo hubiera cogido con fuerza. Pero eso es del todo improbable…

-Bueno, cuando eliminas lo imposible el resto, por improbable que parezca, es la verdad ¿no?-obvió ella.

El chico frunció el ceño, algo molesto, de hecho quiso contestarla, pero en ese momento el hombre se acercó a ellos e inquirió.

-Perdonad ¿habéis visto a una joven de pelo castaño corto, ojos azules, camisa blanca y falda azul?

-Eh… no, para nada… ¿te suena, Haibara?

-No, no la hemos visto…

El hombre les agradeció y se fue, retomando la búsqueda.

-Mira, buscaba a alguien ¿eso también lo sabias o seguías sin encajar las piezas?-inquirió ella, con una sonrisita.

Conan la miró con deje molesto y masculló.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?

Sin embargo Ai no contestó y le regaló otra sonrisita divertida; el chico se dio la vuelta y masculló por lo bajo.

-Bah, mujeres…

-Te he oído…

Sin embargo él la ignoró y se acercó a ver si Kogoro ya había bajado, el hombre tenía una pierna en el suelo y la otra alzada, parecía a punto de darse una buen trompada.

-¡Sujétame, sujétame que me mato!

-¡Desde luego papá, eres un atravesado!-le espetó su hija, sosteniéndole por la espalda.

Finalmente Kogoro puso los pies en el suelo y una vez juntos de nuevo, Conan volvió a consultar su mapa.

-Vale, estamos en la Bahía del Acorazado, desde aquí podemos pasar a Finkton a través del Prado del Soldado… o también podemos ir directamente desde aquí por lo que veo, hay un acceso directo aquí arriba.

-Vale, entonces ¿a qué esperamos?-inquirió Kogoro.

Atravesaron lo que quedaba de playa, accediendo al paseo superior a través de una tienda de regalos; desde allí pudieron ver los restos de la anterior estatua del ángel que cayó sobre el puente, todo el mundo se mostraba aterrado ante ese hecho y muchos lloraban, desesperados.

-Debía de haber algo muy importante en esa estatua…-supuso Conan.

-Sí… pero ¿el qué?-se preguntó Ran, jugueteando con sus manos.

El acceso directo a Finkton estaba dentro del porche techado, pero lo malo es que estaba vigilado por la policía, los cuales estaban cacheando a la gente que quería pasar.

-Vaya… podría ser un problema, ese hombre comentó que la policía estaba del lado de los Fundadores…

-Ya, pero nosotros tan solo queremos pasar… no creo que haya problemas con eso, que nos cacheen y listo…

-Sí, vale ¿y la pistola, papá?-le recordó su hija entonces.

Además, oyeron algo que terminó de echarlos para atrás rápidamente.

-¡Tengan a mano su identificación y esperen a su turno, todos van a ser cacheados para evitar intrusismos en Finkton!-anunció uno de los policías.

-¿Identificación? ¡Eso es malo, no tenemos! ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-masculló Ran.

-Dar un rodeo por el Prado del Soldado, no nos queda otra… aquí hay un acceso lateral que da hasta la entrada y ataja un poco, vamos a ver-indicó Conan.

Fueron hasta el otro lado de la estancia y se encontraron con la puerta abierta, con un candado forzado tirado en el suelo.

-Parece que lo han forzado hace poco… y por manos expertas, vaya…-murmuró el chico, asombrado.

-¿Y eso qué más da? Hay vía libre, vamos-indicó Kogoro.

Los cuatro se adentraron por el pasillo, esperando llegar cuanto antes a Finkton; y de paso, encontrarse con uno de esos fenómenos por el camino para así acabar cuanto antes con semejante paseo.

* * *

Como molan los aerocarriles, aunque la cámara no es tan rápida, eso sí... bueno, eso o es que a veces acelero demasiado, claro XD Comentad que os ha parecido y dejad reviews. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor**

**Atención, ésto no es un capítulo**

Escribo esta reseña para informar que no creo que vaya a continuar con la historia, y por una buena razón; me acabo de pasar el juego por primera vez y tras ver el pedazo de final que tiene he visto que mi planteamiento inicial no me va a servir. He intentado darle más vueltas, sopesando posibilidades, pero visto lo visto me temo que no va a poder ser. Yo os puedo argumentar esta decisión, pero si alguno de los que han estado leyendo tiene el juego o tiene pensado pillárselo, no seria del todo apropiado spoilear semejante maravilla argumental por aquí. Puedo decirlo de forma que no comprometa en absoluto la trama, y eso haré.

Para entender mejor mi decisión de dejarlo, vale decir que la historia del Bioshock Infinite es como una cebolla: tiene capas. Al principio se desarrolla de forma sencilla, pero cuando se llega a cierto punto la trama se va ramificando poco a poco, cada rama se desdobla en mas ramas y así sucesivamente, al menos desde el punto de vista argumental. Mi idea original era que Ran, Kogoro, Ai y Conan fueran a la par en cuanto a la historia ante Booker y Elizabeth, con algún que otro encontronazo, pero sin llegar a involucrarse del todo. Pero debido a estas ramificaciones, la cosa se vuelve más compleja; mi intención era adaptarme lo más posible a la historia original sin llegar a meterme del todo en ella, pero debido a este brusco y extraordinario cambio de rumbo argumental, mi idea degenera. Pensé en la posibilidad de ramificarme yo también, pero enseguida lo deseché, sobre todo cuando vi el final. El final es como una concatenación de todas esas ramas y ahí estaba el problema; que si yo quería ir a la par de esa concatenación, tenia que concatenarme yo también. Y llevándolo a la practica en mi cabeza pude ver la inviabilidad de mi argumento frente al del juego. Aparte que después de ver semejante final, me es imposible añadir nada más que no esté relacionado. No puedo, en serio, no puedo. Argumentalmente hablando el juego es perfecto, meterme yo con una historia paralela seria como mentar al papa.

Siento mucho si a alguno de vosotros le estaba gustando, gracias igualmente, pero comprendedme, como escritor no puedo más que arrodillarme ante semejante obra argumental que es Bioshock Infinite. Y por eso mismo, escribir una historia que se cruce con la original con intenciones de cambiarla ligeramente, sería hasta un crimen. Me gustaría escribir algo sobre Infinite, en serio, pero no de esta manera, desde luego. Siento las molestias causadas, como compensación podéis echar un vistazo a mis otras historias, o si no os gustan, dejaré en el tintero más ideas sobre Infinite y Detective Conan, para más adelante. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y, una vez más, lo siento. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
